<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by Fandompuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907736">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff'>Fandompuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Walked In On, Caught, F/M, Loud Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Office Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Quickies, Short, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: 'If we get caught, I'm blaming you," </p><p>Basically, Arthur can't resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Shelby/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Arthur!” you giggled, looking over your shoulder at your husband, grinning like a schoolboy after smacking your arse. “Not here!”<br/>
“Why not, love?” he smirked, still eyeing you up and down. Although you had been married for just over a year and known each other for years before that, it was safe to say the pair of you were still in some sort of honeymoon phase.</p><p>Or as John so eloquently put it: ‘he’ll fuck you ‘til his balls drop off’.</p><p>“Because, Arthur, we’re here to work. The books need doing, and I don’t want all of your brothers and your mates hearing... oh, Christ shut up, everyone’s arriving,”<br/>
You darted to the other end of the room, picking up one of the leather-bound books and flicking to a random page. You heard the strike of a match and knew Arthur was smoking. Within seconds, the room filled with men, all chatting and calling greetings to one another. Esme soon joined you, and soon the gambling den settled into its normal rowdy routine.<br/>
Around midday, at the den’s busiest hour, a note dropped onto your desk. </p><p>‘office, ten minutes.’ You smirked at the familiar scrawl and looked over your shoulder to see your husband, stood talking with Finn.<br/>
Ten minutes later, you slipped away from your desk, muttering something about getting some tea. “Arthur I swear to god,” you whispered as you entered his office. “This better be for good reason,” </p><p>You knew exactly what the reason was. </p><p>“Hello there, beautiful,” he hummed, gesturing you over.<br/>
You walked over to the other side of the desk, shaking your head fondly. “You’re as randy as Finn and his mates,” you teased. He guffawed and placed his hands on your hips, stroking you with his thumbs gently. You smiled softly, shifting on the spot, edging closer to him, despite scolding him earlier. </p><p>“We shouldn’t be doing this,” you mumbled, your eyes fluttering shut as you felt his calloused fingers catching on your stockings. </p><p>“What if someone catches us?” you whispered, tilting your head back as his moustache scratched your pulse point.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve locked the d- ohhh” you sighed, feeling those wicked fingers pressing into your clothed heat. Any worries about being caught were quickly dissipated once your knickers were at your ankles. “Arthur...” you sighed, dragging him down by his tie for a bruising, heated kiss. </p><p>That was all he needed, he tugged you down with him to straddle him on his big chair. You reached between your bodies, already writhing against one another for friction, and made quick work of his belt and buttons, tugging his cock out. You groaned at the sight (it never did disappoint, what with his length, girth, and angry weeping tip) and began stroking, before bringing your hand up to lick his precum from your palm. </p><p>“Fuckin’ ‘ell woman, you’ll be the death of me,” he groaned, eyes darkened with desire and hair already falling into his face. “Come on love,” he said, grasping your hips. You nodded and wriggled, slowly impaling yourself on his cock. You whimpered slightly at the stretch, the delicious feeling already making your head spin. Arthur grunted and snapped his hips up, the rough movement causing you to yelp. He grinned and repeated the action, kissing you to keep you quiet. You groaned into his mouth, bouncing your hips, gripping his lapels tightly. he grunted, reaching to palm at your breasts through the thin fabric of your dress. </p><p>Moaning, you began grinding your hips grasping fistfuls of his hair, your moaning going from soft, breathy gasps to sharp, lusty cries. “Arthur, fuck!” you whined into his ear, nipping the lobe as he speared your spot. “If we- ah!- get caught, I’m fucking blaming- ugh!- you!” you whimpered, tipping your head back to allow him to attack your throat with rough kisses.<br/>
“Well, we won’t get fucking caught if you pipe. down.” he grunted, pressing your chest tight to his, pistoning his hips up to meet your increasingly sloppy thrusts. “Fuck,” he panted. “Close love,” he growled, flicking your clit the way he knew sent you crazy. </p><p>“Arthur!” you cried out, waves of pleasure washing over your body, your tight walls pulsing around his cock as he spilt his hot seed into you. You carried on moving, still whimpering softly, not wanting the feeling to end. </p><p>“Jesus Chr- lock the fucking doors!” </p><p>Your eyes opened and you stiffened, looking desperately into your husband’s eyes, already close to cumming a second time. Arthur grunted, grabbing at a whiskey glass. “Fuck off, John!” he yelled, flinging the glass. you whimpered, burying your face into his shoulder as another spasm of pleasure shook you to the core. Over the haze of your second orgasm, you heard John laughing as he retreated, the door banging shut. </p><p>“Told you we’d get caught,” you mumbled after a while, slipping your underwear back on.<br/>
“And I told you we wouldn’t if you’d just pipe down when you’re bouncing on my-”<br/>
“Arthur!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>